To Be Returned
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Part 3 of the Watching story line!


Age has finally begun to claim the Z-Fighters and family one by one. Tien was the first to go, peacefully in his sleep. Chaoutzu, unable to handle the loss, went to sleep the next night and simply never woke up. There was no formal funeral, however, the Z-Fighters, having felt the loss of ki, went and said their respects and buried the bodies up in the mountains. Goku and I were quick to find them at Yemma's and welcome them back. They decided to make King Kai's planet a base, but roam all of Other World much as they had on Earth.

Yamcha was next, having a heart attack induced by age, and years of drinking. This time there was a funeral, and it was very public. Yamcha had never married, and had been the most eligible bachelor for _years_. Therefore, in addition to the Z-Fighters and family, there were his baseball fans, and his harem of female followers. We all greeted him at Yemma's and he decided to stay with King Kai and Goku.

Krillin was the next to pass on from an aggressive form of cancer, and, with Marron's permission and blessing, Eighteen deactivated herself. They were buried together on the shore of Kame House alongside Roshi and Oolong, how had passed many, many years before. Eighteen was granted her body in Other World, and she and Krillin chose to stay with King Kai, who had to make a much bigger planet to accommodate all the extra people. Krillin had cried upon seeing Goku again, and had been overjoyed to see me again.

Chi-Chi passed just a year ago from a stroke. The blow had been hard on Gohan, as her death was completely unexpected. With her passing, and the Ox King's many years before, he is the last of his blood family. With some convincing, King Yemma granted Chi-Chi her body for eight hours a day, and it is during this time she is reunited with Goku once again, and I have never seen her quite so happy since his passing. She lived long enough to see young Pan marry a young man she met in college and give her the house that had belonged to the Ox King.

And now, Bulma is very ill. Her age has finally caught up with her. She has lived long enough to see her daughter marry successfully and expect their first child, and for her son to marry Marron, have their son Vegitto, and take over Capsule Corp. for her. Now, she is bedridden in a coma, and Vegeta will not leave her side, not to train, not to eat. Being a Saiyan, Vegeta has much more life in him, even at this age, and he could easily live another 20 years.

Gohan is on his way over as per Trunks' request. Being part Saiyan, Gohan isn't looking any older than the day I left him from our visit. He walks into the house without knocking and Trunks comes down the stairs to greet him.

"Hey Gohan, thanks for coming over. I just don't know what to do about Dad. Bulla and I know Mom has to go off the life support soon; how she managed to last so long is beyond my comprehension. I know she's only staying for Dad's sake, but...it's just time for her to pass on. There isn't any more we can do for her."

"I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"You have to talk to Dad. He won't listen to us. We don't know what to do. He won't leave her side!"

"Okay, I'll go up. I'm sorry. Hello Marron, Vegitto," Gohan adds when they come in.

"Hello Gohan. Thanks for coming," Marron says politely.

"Hi Gohan," the young boy says. He's a spitting image of Trunks, just with Marron's blonde hair.

Gohan nods and walks up the steps, turning to the right and entering Vegeta and Bulma's room without knocking. The Saiyan is sitting in a chair beside the bed, next to the beeping monitors keeping Bulma alive. His eyes are closed in sleep, his head resting on his arms that lay on the bed. Even in sleep, there are dark rings of exhaustion under his eyes. Gohan sighs and carefully raises his ki just slightly, alerting the Saiyan to his presence.

Vegeta sits up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing here, boy?" he asks gruffly, albeit groggy.

Gohan sighs. "Vegeta, you can't go on like this."

The Saiyan is on his feet in an instant, anger evident on his face. "This is not you place, Gohan," he snaps.

"Vegeta, look at her! That isn't Bulma anymore. That's just a shell of who was once your wife. She wouldn't want to go on like this, and you know it! Let her go to Other World, and be with her friends again. She'll wait for you there. But don't keep putting yourself through this. She wouldn't want that," Gohan started out strong, but softens by the end. Vegeta won't meet his eyes. "She's suffering, Vegeta," he adds quietly.

The Saiyan meets his eyes. "Your presence is no longer required here, Gohan," he says drably, revealing no emotion.

"Look, Vegeta..."

"_Leave_, Gohan," he says stonily. "_Now_."

Gohan nods and walks out, shutting the door and heading down the stairs. He meets up with Trunks, Marron, and now Bulla, who came at Trunks' bidding. Upstairs, something crashes against the wall.

I know I shouldn't look, but I can't help it. In their room, Vegeta has hurled a vase at the door and was now leaning against the dresser, shoulders shaking, silent tears running unbidden down his cheeks. He straightens, sighing and wiping the tears away as he makes his way to the bed. He leans down and presses his lips to her forehead for a brief moment.

"Bulma, I'm sorry," he whispers before taking her oxygen mask off and flicks the switch, turning off all the machines that had been keeping her alive. He leans down and kisses her lips one last time before pulling the sheets up over her face.

Downstairs, the small gathering is silent, knowing what has happened. Bulla and Trunks have damp eyes, but they have been awaiting this moment. Marron holds a crying Vegitto Gohan looks to the ceiling, and blinking a few stray tears back, as Bulma has been one of his longest friends. There will be a funeral, I'm sure.

We all go to greet Bulma at King Yemma's, and she too has been granted her body for eight hours. She is overjoyed to see all of us again, teary-eyed as she embraces all of us again.

* * *

It's been several months now and Vegeta still isn't out of his depression. Trunks and Bulla handled all the financial and legal aspects. Vegeta stays mostly in his room by himself, venturing out only for life's necessities. Gohan has been over many times to try to get him to train, but with no luck.

"Come on Vegeta. You have to get out of this room," Gohan says in exasperation.

"I said _no_, boy," the Saiyan snaps. "Now leave me be."

"This isn't like you at all! I know you love Bulma, but come on. She wouldn't want you like this!" Vegeta snarls and turns his back on Gohan. Gohan growls, reaches out, spins the older Saiyan around, shoving him back against the wall. "You knock yourself out of this right now, Vegeta!" he practically shouts.

Vegeta tries to punch Gohan, but he grabs his fist and slams it back against the wall so quickly, the movement was barely detectable. "Get _off_ me, brat!"

"You listen to me, Vegeta! When Piccolo died, you wouldn't let me behave this way. You made me get up, spar, deal with the anguish, and move on. What makes you think you've earned the right to not go through it as well? Stop this moping around. You always said you were a great, proud Saiyan. Now prove it!" The two stare at each other stonily, neither backing down, until Gohan finally releases him with a sigh and turns to leave. "I'll be training tomorrow in the desert. You'll know where to find me," he says as he walks out the door.

* * *

Life has moved on. Vegeta has returned almost to his old self, back to sparring with Trunks and Gohan, and training young Vegitto. Bulla has recently had her child, a baby girl with blue hair, the spitting image of her mother and grandmother. She has been named Burra.

And now, Pan is expecting her child. Videl and Gohan are ecstatic, preparing for their grandchild. When the time finally comes and Pan is taken to the hospital, I call upon Goku and Chi-Chi, bringing them to Supreme Kai's planet to watch the birth of their great grandchild with me. The delivery goes smoothly, and Pan gives birth a baby boy, who remarkably looks like Goku, minus the crazily spiked Saiyan hair.

"What will you name him?" Videl asks as she smoothes her daughter's brow.

"Well, we decided that since my name upholds Grandpa Piccolo's legacy, that my baby should uphold Grandpa Goku's. We've settled on the name Goten. What do you think, Dad? Fitting?" Pan asks, smiling up at her proud father.

"Oh, definitely. It's perfect, Pan. Your grandpas would be proud."

"I have a baby named after me!" Goku exclaims. "That's so cool! Son Goten... I like it."

"Oh, Goku, he looks almost just like you," Chi-Chi whispers. "Look at those big dark eyes and little nose... so precious!"

I instantly love the little baby in my grandchild's arms. My son, a grandfather... Even though I'm dead, I feel incredibly old...

* * *

Vegeta's dead.

It happened last night, out of the blue. No one knew it was coming. He wasn't sick, he wasn't aged. He had many years ahead of him yet, when he lay down to sleep and never awoke. It came as a shock to everyone. Trunks and Gohan had felt him slip away in the night, and Gohan had rushed over, hoping to make it in time to say goodbye.

It wasn't meant to be.

Trunks ran a quick autopsy and found no signs of why the Saiyan had passed so quickly. Dende was called in, and he instantly found what Trunks had not: a tiny, microscopic chip embedded in the muscle of Vegeta's right arm. He explained sullenly that this was a mark of the Cold army, a microchip implanted in all the warriors that contained a deadly poison to be released after a predetermined period of time: the time the warrior would be considered useless. And apparently, Vegeta's time had run out.

Vegeta doesn't seem upset by this news as we watch from King Kai's planet. "The one act of mercy they'd ever showed: allowing us to die," he says uncaringly. Obviously, he has been granted his body, and for eight hours a day is allowed to be with Bulma once more. He too has decided to live on King Kai's planet, and whereas his presence had once been barely tolerated, the Z-Fighters have completely changed views and welcome him with open arms and cheer.

And while I am actually glad Vegeta is here at last, I feel sorrow for Gohan. He is the last of the Z-Fighters, and all of us, who helped raise him, train him, made him the person he is today...we're gone. Gohan, the legend reborn, is alone.

* * *

Many, many years have now passed. Gohan has aged considerably and is nearing the end of his life's work. Videl passed on just a year ago, and she too was given the same deal as Chi-Chi and Bulma. It is now just Trunks, Marron, and Vegitto, Bulla and Burra, and Pan and Goten, the descendants of the great Z-Fighters.

All but Marron, Bulla, and Burra have been under Gohan's intense training as he prepares them to become Earth's final protectors. Trunks is the only Super Saiyan left besides Gohan, who pushed him to finally ascend to a Super Saiyan II. The others are exceptionally strong as well, and so long as they work together as a team, any foe that comes there way should be easily handled by them.

And Gohan has indeed been making sure of that. He has been in contact with both the Supreme Kai and Dende, searching out any remarkable power levels in the galaxies. None have been found thus far, creating ease in Gohan so that when he does pass, Earth will not be in immediate peril.

His days are growing numbered, and he does not fight off the illness that claims him. When asked by Trunks if he wants any form of life support or medications to preserve his life, he declines. "Thanks, Trunks, but no, I don't. I'm ready to go. It's finally time."

I wait at Yemma's impatiently, waiting for Gohan to appear at last. Everyone else has decided to stay at King Kai's and wait, knowing that our reunion is something not to be interrupted. Finally, he appears before me, young once again.

"Hey kid," I greet softly, and the boy whips around to see me.

"Piccolo," he breathes, before launching himself at me. I catch him in my arms and hold him close once again, as I have been longing to since our last.

My son is home once more.

In a rush, a golden light surrounds us as our bond solidifies once more, making me whole again. All our emotions and thoughts mingle together.

_"Piccolo, I missed you so much," _he says, overcome with emotion that nearly makes me dizzy.

_"I missed you too, kid. It's been too long."_

_"It's been so hard without you guys, Piccolo. And then when Videl passed on..."_

_"I know, kid, I know. We've missed you too. Videl, your mother, and Bulma were all granted their bodies for eight hours a day. They and the Z- Fighters are waiting for you at King Kai's planet."_

_"There's no way all those people fit on that tiny planet!"_

_"Right. King Kai made a new planet to accommodate everyone."_

_"Do you live there too?"_

_"No. I stay with Supreme Kai and Kibito. You know I can't stand crowds."_

_"Then I'll stay with you guys."_

_"Gohan, you know they'll want you to stay with them."_

_"I know, but I want to stay with you. I've seen all of them my whole life besides Dad. But you, it's been far too long. I want to live with you again. Just like old times." _Despite myself, I feel myself soar in happiness at having him near again. He smirks as it mingles with his own, and looks at me knowingly. _"Come on. Let's go see everyone!"_

Our arrival is punctuated by a loud cheer as the last of the Z-Fighters has finally returned. Videl is the first to run to him and he catches her, swinging her around. "Oh, Gohan, I've missed you so much! How's Pan and Goten?" she asks.

"I've missed you too, Videl. They're doing fine. Strong as usual," he answers before turning his attention to his parents. "Mom, Dad, it's been too long. I've missed you guys."

"Oh, my baby!" Chi-Chi sobs as she latches onto him.

"Mom, it's okay..." he says reassuringly.

"I know, it's just... oh, here were are again, one happy family at last!"

"Son, I'm so proud of everything you've done," Goku says, clapping Gohan on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dad. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Gohan. Go on then, say hello to the rest of your friends," he encourages, gesturing to the rest of the assembly.

"Oh Gohan! So good to see you again! Thanks for keeping this one in line for me while I was gone!" Bulma says cheerfully as she elbows Vegeta playfully in the ribs. He grunts and holds his hand out for Gohan to shake.

"Kid, good seeing you," he greets with a smirk.

"You too, Vegeta. Thanks for leaving me all alone with the kids..." he teases.

"I call it payback for all the grief you caused me," he retorts.

"Gohan, buddy, what's been up?" Krillin greets enthusiastically with Eighteen beside him.

"Not much, Krillin. Just growing old and dying. You know, circle of life," Gohan chuckles. "Eighteen, good to see you again."

And so goes the reunion, filled with laughs, tears, jokes...and it's just like old times again. Like one of those wretched parties Bulma had always thrown. Only this time, I'm glad to be a part of it. Overjoyed.

Because this party is the return of my Gohan.

My son.

Returned to me at last.

* * *

So, this is the official end of the Watching story line! I hope you all have enjoyed the series, and enjoyed this little wrap-up for the characters. I know most of you were DYING for Piccolo and Gohan to be reunited and I hope I didn't disappoint! Leave your feedback!

And don't worry! This isn't the last you'll see of Piccolo and Gohan from me!


End file.
